My Shuffle
by Imaginari-Mari
Summary: If music be the food of love, play on. - William Shakespeare.- A collection of drabbles based on the contents of my iPod; Various pairings and genres.
1. True

**Summary:** You put your MP3 onto shuffle, and write for the duration of one song. I saw this on the Harry Potter section of the site, and thought it would be a really fun idea to do with Scrubs. This is my first Scrubs fanfiction, so, please, be gentle.

**Song Title:** True

**Artist: **Ryan Cabrera

**Pairing: **J.D./Elliot

J.D. leaned against the counter of the nurses' station, his head cocked to the left. He was thinking again. This time, however, there were no gnomes, no camels, no chess matches to fill his daydreams- instead, his thoughts were filled with curly blonde hair and a shy smile.

His heart thumped faster and faster every time he thought about Elliot: her playing with Sam, her holding Sam, her laugh when his planned pranks failed.

But what could he do? They had already decided that their near kiss meant nothing; he had already hurt her so many times, and she had hurt him in return.

He loved her. That was true.

And it was time to do something g- anything – about it.


	2. Time of My Life

**Song Title: **Time of My Life

**Artist: **David Cook

**Pairing:** None.

Christopher Duncan Turk couldn't believe it.

He was now a _father_.

That little girl in her mothers arms, gurgling sleepily and unclenching her chubby baby fists, was his daughter. Isabella was his baby girl.

At first he had been so nervous; how was he, a silly, overgrown child of a surgeon, going to raise a child? But when he held her in his arms, he felt such a soaring feeling of happiness and contentment. He was going to be the best father he could be to his darling baby girl, his little African princess.

Nothing was going to hold him back now; this was, he knew, the time of his life.


	3. Mr Winter

**Song Title: **Mr. Winter

**Artist: **The Maine

**Pairing: **J.D./Elliot

Elliot never knew that J.D. could be so damn unfeeling. Oh, she was sure he agonized for a few minutes about telling her he didn't love her, but there was no doubt in her mind after Carla and Turk's wedding rehearsal that J.D. was a cold, unfeeling bastard with a heart of ice.

Mr. Winter, if you will.

It took two years for her to realize that he was still the caring man she had loved so much in the first place. It took her three years to accept the fact that while it was J.D. who had crushed her, it wasn't because he was a bad person. It was because they weren't working.

He still cared for his patients. He still cared for Carla, Turk, Dr. Cox, and even her.

But then Kim had crushed him, and he had retreated into himself. Only those who knew him well saw how he was less vulnerable and more guarded than before. Kim had crushed him, and instead of feeling vindictive, Elliot felt terrible for him.

No one deserved that.

She was still very, very much in love with Mr. Winter.


	4. I've Just Seen a Face

**Song Title:** I've Just Seen a Face

**Artist:** Jim Sturgess (Across the Universe)

**Pairing:** J.D./Julie (Mandy Moore)

That couldn't be her.

The beautiful girl smiling at him, walking across the restaurant and knocking over the dessert cart couldn't be Julie.

How was he so lucky?

Her face was lit up in a shy smile as they sat and talked for hours and hours; the restaurant was closing when their lips finally met in a kiss goodnight. No other girl made him feel like this; he had never met and fallen in love with a girl so quickly.

Julie. The name sent shivers down his spine.

He couldn't wait to call her again.


	5. My Confession

**Song Title: **My Confession

**Artist: **Nick Carter

**Pairing:** J.D./Elliot

J.D. just stared at the beautiful blonde in front of him. She was holding a plate of cookies, her look earnest and her smile shy, but there was no denying that behind those bright blue eyes lay a whole hell of a lot of crazy.

For Pete's sake, the woman had put a _piano_ _mat_ in front of the _locked _apartment doorto alert her to intruders.

But she was so cute when she worried; she was so beautiful when her forehead crinkled slightly in anxiety, foreshadowing the wrinkles that he knew would be there when she was just a bit older. What he wouldn't give to be around when those wrinkles appeared.

What he wouldn't give to wake up in the morning and see an aging Elliot. He'd love her just as much, if not more.

He could never tell her that; he'd never be able to confess that to her. To _want_ to see her beauty fading away into wisdom and serenity?

He just didn't know if he felt the same way about him.

---------

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! It really means a lot that you'd take time to review these little drabbles. I hope to keep them up to par!

Oh, and I have really eclectic musical tastes. Just a forewarning.


	6. Eye of the Tiger

**Song Title:** Eye of The Tiger

**Artist:** Survivor

**Pairing:** None.

This was it.

Showtime.

His opponent was in the other corner of ring, staring at him. _Mocking_ him. There was no way that Percival Ulysses Cox was going to let this rat bastard win this fight- not when he'd been fighting it for so long.

This is what he loved. He loved the thrill, the challenge of the fight; he loved being to outsmart his opponent, relishing the small victory while in the back of his mind, the little voice reminded him that he would just have to start all over tomorrow. His opponent would be the same, but he'd have a different name.

But this fight wasn't going so well. Eventually, he found himself with his cheek pressed into the mat, and the bell ringing to signify his defeat.

But the bell wouldn't stop.

It kept going and going and going, a never-ending beeeeeeeep….

"Clear!"

"Dr. Cox! He's gone."

"No!"

"That's it, Dr. Cox. Time of death: 11:02. Cause of death: pulmonary embolism."

He had to fight jut to keep them alive.


	7. Mobile

**Song Title: **Mobile

**Artist: **Avril Lavigne

**Pairing:** None.

Is there nothing in this world that remains the same, no matter how much time has past?

Carla can't help but feel resentful towards the whole lot of them, those doctors she calls friends. Every single year, she befriends a few of them and they get really close. But as soon as a better opportunity comes, the forget about the Latina nurse who's been a mother and mentor to them, and leave for the greener grass on the other side.

She fully expected the same thing with J.D. and Elliot- J.D. especially, because he fell into the same pattern of motherly concern then indifference. But Elliot… Elliot was supposed to be her friend.

Carla had no control over the mobile that seemed to be the blonde doctor's life, and it was driving her crazy.

Secretly, she was thrilled when Elliot lost her fellowship.

It meant that Carla and Elliot could go back to the way they were- with Carla firmly in control.

**A/N:** Thank you, **Bells of Tomorrow**, for the wonderful reviews! These are so much fun to write, and I am glad you are enjoying them!


	8. Goodbye

**Song Title: **Goodbye

**Artist:** Secondhand Serenade

**Pairing: **None.

His eyes were on the coffin in front of him.

"I'm sorry."

It was not enough. It would never be enough. There would be nothing in his life that would allow him to breathe easier again.

As soon as those dreaded words left his lips, he felt his body begin to shake uncontrollably. Elliot's hand gently rubbing his back couldn't ease the sobs racking his body. His lips were blubbering and snot was running down from his nose, but he found that he couldn't give a damn.

He had just lost his son. There was no way that this was for a reason; there was no way his son was better off now.

If only he had been paying more attention. If only he hadn't seen the ice cream truck across the street from the park. If only the driver of that damned car had seen the five-year old run in front of his Jetta.

_Goodbye, Sammy._


	9. Take Me Out

**Song Title:** Take Me Out

**Artist:** Franz Ferdinand

**Pairing: **None. Dr. Cox angst.

"You know I'm here waiting for you."

Dr. Cox nodded vaguely in the direction of whoever was talking. The voice sounded vaguely like Newbie's, but in his semi-drunken state he wasn't going to try and pinpoint the exact location of the person talking to him.

Especially since the last time he had shown up to work drunk, that very same person had been the one to catch him. Last time, it was because three patients had died. This time… this time he didn't want to think about it.

"Dr. Cox, you can't ignore me. I know that you know that I know. Or something like that."

The older, more angry doctor merely grunted in response.

J.D. sighed. His mentor was not going to be easily drawn out of whatever barrier he had made against the world. What had happened to him?

The younder attending approached Dr. Cox, the smell of alcohol now apparent. _Fuck._

"C'mon, Perry. I'm taking you out. You have to talk sometime."

"Ehn."

**A/N:** I can't thank everyone enough for the reviews! -gives out appletinis-

I apologize for the two rather depressing drabbles in a row. And I'm really sorry about the ambiguity in this one. I wanted to explain it, but then the song stopped! :[ Hopefully, I'll get a chance to continue it.


	10. Music of the Night

**Song Title:** Music of the Night

**Artist:** David Cook (American Idol)

**Pairing:** J.D./Elliot

Elliot was so not into this.

When J.D. had said he was taking her somewhere special for their biweekly date night, she had gotten dressed up, thinking it would be fancy restaurant or even a nice cocktail night in a hotel: i.e. something they never, ever did.

Instead, he had driven her to the theatre downtown, and they were sitting through a production of The Phantom of the Opera.

_Ugh._

The leading girl was whiny, her suitor was a complete tool, and she certainly didn't share J.D.'s love of show tunes.

But when the Phantom started singing in his lair to the young Christine, his soothing baritone lilting and wrapping around her as he sang of the night, Elliot reached over and grabbed J.D.'s hand.

"You alone can make my soul my soul take flight," her boyfriend whispered into her ear, and she melted.

Musicals weren't so bad.


	11. Clothes Off!

**Song Title:** Clothes Off!

**Artist:** Gym Class Heroes

**Pairing:** Carla/Turk

There were clothes all over the apartment.

There were pants on the lamp, a shirt on top of Rowdy, as well as an entire basket of laundry that looked like it had exploded.

This was the scene that Carla walked in on after a particularly tiring day at work. Three patients had died and another had coded five times today, and the nurse had been on her feet all day.

Cleaning up after what looked like an attempted robbery was not on her to do list.

"TURK!" she yelled.

"Yea, baby?" he called from the bathroom in Izzy's room.

Now Carla was mad. Why the hell hadn't Turk tried to clean any of this mess up, if he was here in the house? Honestly, she was so sick of him not pulling his weight as part of this family- he never played with Izzy, he never got the groceries, he never did laundry…

The nurse stormed over to the bathroom door, determined to give him a piece of her mind.

"Turk, we NEED to-" she began, until she saw the scene before her.

Took was covered in suds and sitting by the bathtub, fondly watching his two year-old daughter splash around in a bubblebath made especially for her by her daddy.

Turk looked up.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, baby. Izzy and I had a clothing fight right before you got home, and then she spilt her pudding all over herself, so we had to clean her up. Don't worry, I'll clean everything up." He stood and pecked her on the cheek. "You go rest."

Carla smiled broadly and shut the door, proudly listening to the happy cries of her toddler.

_Never mind._


	12. California

**Song Title:** California

**Artist: **Phantom Planet

**Pairing: **__None.

Why did _this_ song have to come on to the radio?

True, it was the bus driver's prerogative to listen to any radio station he wanted, but did he have to choose this easy listening station that played nothing but Creed until the DJ decided to make everyone's ears bleed?

Dan had to admit, though, that the song was perfect for the moment.

_California, here we come. _

Wasn't this the theme song to that stupid teen show, 'The O.C.'? Reruns were always playing when his shift at the bar started at four o'clock, and the song just grated on his nerves.

He had a feeling Johnny loved it, though. Johnny loved this sensitive crap; he was definitely better at handling it than his older brother was.

That's why Dan hadn't called his brother. That's why Dan was sitting on a bus from Ohio to California with a cake in hand. That's why Dan was going to visit sensitive Johnny, the apple of Dad's eye.

_Dad died._

**----------**

**A/N:** Once again, I can't thank all of my reviewers enough. You all make me smile so much; I'm glad these are being enjoyed, because I have so much fun writing them. I love capturing personalities in tiny snippets.

Until next time!


	13. Seasons of Love

**Song Title: **Seasons of Love

**Artist: **Cast of Rent

**Pairing:** None, really.

525,600 minutes.

That's how long it takes to go from Kim's boyfriend to Elliot's (again).

525,600 minutes.

That's how long it takes to go from having one half-African, half-Latina princess to wanting another one just as badly.

525,600 minutes.

That's how long it takes from Bob Kelso to go from all-powerful chief of medicine to the old man in the Hawaiian shirt in Coffee Bucks, stuffing himself with muffins.

525,600 minutes

That's how long it takes for one patient's cancer to go into remission, then come back.

525,600 minutes is how long it takes for everything to fall into place or fall apart again.


	14. Dance With My Father

**Song Title:** Dance With My Father

**Artist: **Luther Vandross

**Pairing:**__implied J.D./Elliot

It was really easy for Elliot to forgive her father today.

Yes, he never stuck up for her in the face of her mother's drunken insults concerning her weight and her ugliness.

Yes, he had never given her any reason to feel that he loved her like a father does a daughter. Instead, she was just another prodigy like her brothers- she was another investment.

Yes, he had cut her off with no safety net, leaving her to fend for herself for the first time in her life at twenty-six years old.

Yes, he didn't hug her at her high school, college, OR medical school graduations.

But his warm smile when he led her down the aisle towards the love of her life told her what she always longed to hear.

And when he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as "Butterfly Kisses" softly played over the speakers at the reception and telling her that he loved her and was so very proud of her, she felt content.

And she forgave him.

-----------

**A/N:** Exangeline, you're awesome. I felt the need to announce that to everyone.


	15. Remember When It Rained

**Song Title: **Remember When It Rained

**Artist:** Josh Groban

**Pairing:** none.

It was so hard for Turk to do this.

He was staring out the window of the doctor's lounge at the hospital, his breath fogging up the glass while the chilly rain pounded the pavement and cars in the parking lot below. J.D. was standing next to him, the same tortured look upon his face.

"Remember when it rained?"

"Chocolate Bear? It's raining _now._"

Turk shook his head. "No, dude. Remember the last time it rained like this?"

"Like what?"

"All cold and mizzly."

"Mizzly? Dude, Winnie the Pooh?"

The surgeon flushed. "Izzy loves me to read it to her."

"Ah. But, S.C.B., it's pouring out."

"Dude! Stop ruining it!"

"Sorry. But, yea, I remember the last time it was raining like this."

"Chairs in rows on top of the grass."

"Crying."

"Fist pumping."

"It _would_ rain on the day we graduate med school."

"Chyea." Turk grinned. "Man, we've been doctors for eight years now. We made it; gimme a hug!"

And they embraced, the rain still pounding away.

---------

**A/N:** Sorry for the long break between updates; I had a presentation AND a paper due this week for the same class. Stupid college.


	16. Almost Perfect

**Song Title:** Almost Perfect

**Artist: **Ingram Hill

**Pairing:** Jordan/Dr. Cox

"Perry! Where the _hell_ have you been?"

Jordan's screeching coupled with Jennifer's crying greeted Perry like a smack in the face when he opened the apartment door. Before he could step inside and meet the onslaught, however, something – or, more accurately, someone – slammed into his legs.

"Daddy!"

"Not now, Jacky-boy, Daddy's gotta go talk to Mommy."

The blonde-haired boy pouted as Dr. Cox walked into the kitchen to find Jordan bent over a stove, actually attempting to cook.

"Jordaroo? What are you doing?"

She turned towards him, her lip curled up in a sneer. "Oh, gee, I just wanted to make a super scrumptious meal for my husband when he got home from work, three hours later than expected."

Perry blinked. "But you never care what time I get home."

"I do _today_. Do you know what day it is, Per-per? It would just so be like you if you forgot."

The doctor pulled a long, thin jewelry box from his coat pocket.

"No, I didn't."

Jordan snatched the box away from him and opened it greedily. "Oh, Perry. It's blue."

He waited expectantly for the ensuing gratitude.

"I hate blue."

He opened his mouth, determined to say something scathing, but he saw her wink. _Oh._

"Happy Anniversary. Dinner's almost done." And with that, Jordan turned back to the stove.

Life wasn't perfect- but almost was good enough.


	17. So Cold

**Song Title:** So Cold

**Artist:** Breaking Benjamin

**Pairing:** J.D./Elliot

Cold. Hands.

When asked to describe Elliot Reid that first year, J.D. could only mention her hands, and the extraordinary low temperature that would seep from those corpse-like fingers into everybody she touched. Her beautiful blonde hair, the depth and sweetness in those sky blue eyes were forgotten in the face of the coldness of her touch.

He never thought that was a coincidence.

She was cold in her personal relationships; she was cold when dealing with patients. She was cold and neurotic while _bowling_, of all things. That was why it didn't bother him that he had called her out on her friendless state during the first of their many breakups. That was why it was so easy to tell the psychologist that he was not, in fact, in a relationship, without even consulting his then ex-girlfriend first.

Her cold hands were the preface to her cold heart.

But, at some point, she had changed. She had thawed a bit with Paul. She became warm, bubbly even, after she had gotten back together with Shawn. She was vulnerable and adorable with Jake. She cried over anything and everything when she got together with Keith.

Maybe, then, J.D. was the problem. Maybe he was the one who made her freeze up.

Maybe, just maybe, he was Mr. Winter.

----------

**A/N:** A companion drabble to the earlier "Mr. Winter" drabble, that examines J.D.'s view of Elliot. Sorry again for the delay!


	18. Push

**Song Title:** Push

**Artist:** Matchbox 20

**Pairing: **Ted/Gooch

There was never a time in his life that he felt good enough.

He was always nervous, even as a child- but he had met his wife and learned to hide it. That is, until he came to Sacred Heart, flush with excitement and pride from his successful bar exam – _fifth time's the charm!_ – and looking forward to becoming this hospital's attorney. He was confident and happy, for once not nervous, not even deep down.

Then he had looked into the empty, numb eyes of Dr, Kelso, and found himself falling deeper and deeper into a bottomless pit of demands and requests and insults that left Teddy Buckland empty and numb.

He just couldn't _take_ the emotional emptiness anymore.

"If I want to push you, I will!" the lawyer yelled, snapping nearly completely, until Gooch's voice broke through the fog in his mind.

"Ted, that's some really awful dirty talk."

"Oh. Sorry, Gooch."

She lowered her eyes demurely. "No, it's okay. I _like_ awful dirty talk. The good stuff is too icky."

"So, I'm good at this?"

She nodded.

"Yeeeeeeea!"


	19. No Good Deed

**Song Title:** No Good Deed

**Artist:** _Wicked_ Soundtrack

**Pairing:** background Cox/Jordan

"Just leave me the hell alone," snarled Dr. Cox at the nurse standing in front of him. She couldn't have made the situation any worse with her meddling and her always trying to be a den mother to the idiots he was forced to call colleagues.

"I was just trying to help.." she began, but trailed off at the dangerous, wild look in the doctor's eyes.

"Yea, well, you're help did me absolutely no freaking good. I can think of about a million other things that would have been more welcome than you're help; for instance…" he trailed off in turn. "You know what? You're not even worth ranting at. I have to go fix this myself."

Carla watched him walk away after Jordan and they're two crying children. She'd thought she was helping there relationship when she told Jordan that Dr. Cox was planning another wedding.

She hadn't known it was a surprise, or that Jordan would find it so threatening. Now she had packed up the kids and their things, off to stay with her mother.

And now, Dr. Cox couldn't even rant at her, he was so angry. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

_No good deed goes unpunished. _


End file.
